Communication cables, such as telephone cables, commonly comprise a plurality of insulated conductors surrounded by a metallic shield and an outer insulation sheath. The conductor may be grouped in a plurality of bundles or a single bundle, and the cable may include an inner insulation sheath between the bundles and the shield. The shield is normally connected to ground in order to minimize the introduction of ambient electrical "noise" into the information carrying conductors and also for protection against lightening. When two cables are spliced together, it is necessary to make a reliable connection between the shields thereof in order for both of the shields to be electrically functional. In some circumstances it might be desirable to provide a connection of the shield of a cable to ground at a section of the cable remote from a severed end. Since many such connections to cable shields are made in the field, away from sources of electrical power for soldering irons, such connections are generally solderless, instead, employing mechanical connector devices.
Heretofore, cable shield connector devices have consisted of arrangements such as toothed clamp jaws wherein one jaw is inserted between the shield and the conductor bundle and the other jaw is placed on the outside. The jaws are drawned together by means of a bolt and nut. The bolt is generally attached to the inserted jaw thereby requiring a hole or a slot to be punched or cut in the sheath and shield. A ground conductor is connected to the assembly, usually by means of a screw lug received on the bolt. Care must be taken in handling the cable and ground conductor to avoid tearing the shield and sheath, since the clamping stresses are concentrated on one side of the cable.
Another type of connector employs a hose-type clamp in place of the outside jaw to urge the shield into contact with the jaw or plate inserted under the shield. Such constricting stress is likely to drive the inserted jaw into the conductor bundle, damaging same, and may possibly interfer with the flow of gas employed in the bundles of some cables to prevent the entry of moisture.
The connector of the present invention avoids the foregoing problems by means of a sleeve having ridges to make good contact with the shield and which prevents the transfer of the force of the clamp used therewith to the conductor bundle.